Kingdom Keepers LA Vacation
by KingdomKeepersForever13
Summary: Will the Kingdom keepers finally get a relaxing summer vacation or will they never get a break? This story includes Romance( Famanda, Wilby, Charbeck) , humor, fun, adventure and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story! It's gonna be amazing! It will have Romance, (Famanda, Wilby, Charbeck), friendship, adventure,excitement and FUN! :) so, what will happen when the keepers perfect they're finally getting away for the summer) read to find out! :)**

**- Amanda**

Willa's POV

I quickly hopped out of bed due to the abrupt sound of my alarm clock. I looked at the time and the clock read 5:30 am. I groaned as I walked through the door to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair looked like a squirrel's nest, I had bags under my eyes and I looked just plain horrible. I knew that this would be a rough day. However, it was the first day of summer and Wayne surprised all of us with a special vacation to stay in a deluxe VIP hotel in Los Angelus. It was supposedly a reward for all of the hard work we've done to keep the Disney parks safe, but it just didn't feel right to actually get time off. I shrugged this thought off as I quickly ran my hairbrush through my dark, brown curly hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face and threw on a pair of jean shorts with a cute blue crop top over a white tang top. The rest of the keepers were coming to pick me up at around 6:30 and the clock now read 5:50. I shoved the rest of my stuff in my purple polka dotted suitcase and zipped it up. I walked down the stairs slowly dragging my suitcase with me. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a quick snack while saying goodbye to my mom and brothers. I walked to the front of my house, threw on a pair of flip flops and turned the handle on my front door. As the door opened I felt the warm air of sunny Florida in the morning. I sat on my front porch with my suitcase on one side of me and my carry on on the other. I waited patiently for the rest of the keepers to get here.

Charlene's POV

I stood up from the step of my front porch and watched as Finn's mother's car drove up my driveway. I adjusted my white jean shorts and light blue, spaghetti strap tang top and started to walk over to the car wheeling my sparkly pink suitcase behind me. When I got close enough I saw that the all the boys were already in the car. Maybeck, Philby and Finn were hysterically laughing over some stupid video on YouTube. I handed Finn's mom my suitcase, thanked her for putting it in the trunk, opened the door to car and rolled my eyes at the boys while I climbed into the back row.

Willa's POV

I slowly started to stand up as I saw Finn's mom's car pull up in the front of my house. I was about to start walking towards it when I saw Philby hop out and walk over to me. "Hey," he said as he approached. "Hi," I answered quietly. "Let me help you with that," he quickly offered.

" No it's okay really, you don't have to." "I want to." With that, I followed behind him as I watched him wheel my suitcase to the back of the car and place it in the trunk. I smiled to myself thinking about how caring and nice he was. **_Seriously Willa he's not into you I thought to myself. Or maybe he is. Nah. _**With that thought left for me to think about later the door of the car swung open from the inside as Charlie yelled, " Willa, thank god! These idiots are torture! Of course I had to be left alone with them for 10 minutes before we got here. Come in quick! " "Hey! It's not our fault you don't like listening to goats making strange sounds like people, Maybeck retorted. " Yeah and its not your fault either that you ended up like that," Charlene said sarcastically. "You're just jealous", Maybeck sneered. "As if," Charlene countered. "Guys don't start already, I said while quickly hopping into the back with Charlie and shutting the door behind me. Philby hopped in next to Finn and we were on our way to pick up Amanda and Jess because Wayne happily agreed for them to be able to come along.

Amanda's POV

I quickly zipped up my shiny gold and pink suitcase and walked over to the mirror to make sure I looked decent. I looked down at my jean shorty shorts and my lace pink top. I couldn't believe that I was actually going on a vacation with the best people in my life. I stepped into my white flip flops and walked up to the window in my room of 's. I completely forgot everything I was doing. All I could think about was getting to spend the entire summer with Finn. **_Will he ask me out? No, probably not. But he likes you right. Yeah. No that's just my imagination. Ugh! I don't know what to think._**I got snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Jess yell my name. "Amanda! Come on! We don't want to make them wait!" With that I heard a knock on the door and then heard Jess yell, "They're here! Hurry up!" I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the stairs.

Finn's POV

I knocked on the door to Mrs. Nash's house and waited patiently for the door to open. I stepped back as I heard a handle turn. Jess sung the door open and said, "Sorry we weren't ready immediately, Amanda was for some reason unresponsive when I was calling her to come downstairs." "No problem", I said. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. I watched her slowly come stair and payed attention to everything about her. Her brown golden locks bouncing with every step, her blue-greenish eyes sparkling in the light, her cute freckles on her cheeks and her amazing smile that could light up any room. _**Wait, Finn what are you thinking? Focus. We have to go so we don't miss our flight.**_"Hey Amanda", I said as she walked up to the door. "Hi Finn", she responded with a smile. "Guys! Can you stop making googley-eyes at each other for atleast some minute. We have to go," Jess complained as rolled her eyes and walked towards the car. Amanda and I both blushed and I grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked to the car with her following beside me. I put the two suitcases in the truck and climbed in the passenger seat of my mom's car to give Amanda and Jess room in the back. I shut the car door and looked out the window the whole rest of the way to the airport thinking if this will be our one chance to get a break. However, I secretly knew that the Overtakers would never leave us alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2! Yay! 2 in the same day! Isn't that great haha. Right now I am thinking of food. Oooh yea. Foooooooood! Lol. Well, Hope you like this chapter. BEWARE- lots of lovey-dovey stuff in this chapter. Just trying to get the romance started before the adventure begins! :) Well, Enjoy. Remember to Review! :)**

Chapter 2:

Maybeck's POV-

"Oh thank god! We're finally here. I thought I would have to be crammed next to Jess and Philby forever!" "Shut up," Philby and Jess both said simultaneously. We all walked inside the Orlando airport rolling our suitcases behind us. "I'll go check in your bags and make sure you're all ready to head through the gate. Boys, can you please help me bring some of the suitcases," Finn's mom asked. "If we have to," I mumbled. Everyone turned around and glared at me. "Oh sorry, I meant I'd be happy too," I corrected. Charlene and Amanda rolled their eyes as Finn, Philby and I helped Finn's mom roll the suitcases towards the check in station.

Willa's POV-

I sat on a bright blue bench close to the check in area. I looked around and saw Amanda and Charlene chatting on about some new celebrity perfume that just came out and Jess fiddling with her iPod. I watched as the boys were waiting in line with Finn's mom to check our bags. I decided to read some more of my book so I grabbed my carry-on bag and pulled out The Hunger Games. I read all the books like here times already, but when a book is good one time isn't enough. I opened up the book and started reading. I felt like I was actually part of the story. **_Willa come on! We have to find somewhere to hide before Cato or some of the others spots us! Willa! Willa! Come on! We need to go! "Coming Peeta," I heard myself say out loud only to see all my friends staring at me yelling my name. _**My face turned bright red and I stood up quickly shoving my book in my bag. "Come on guys, we have to find our gate and get through security quickly so we don't miss our flight," Finn stated. We ran through the airport until we came to gate number 51. We checked our tickets to make sure this was the right one and desperately tried to get through security quickly. We made it out just in time and sprinted towards the terminal. Coming close to approaching it, I dropped my bag on the ground. Philby noticed too and we both bent down to reach for it. Noticing that we were both going for it, we looked up and banged heads. "Owww," I groaned. "Oh my god! Willa, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm…I'm…Sorry," Philby stuttered. "Don't worry about it Philby, I'm fine," I assured him as I rubbed my head. Only then did I realize we still face to face. I smiled, and then blushed. Philby noticed my smile, then blushed and looked down. Then I heard him start to say, "Willa….I…umm..have been meaning..to..um tell you something." "What is it Philby, I replied. "Well, um I've wanted to..um.. ask you and tell you this for a while now, he whispered. "Yeah?" "Um, well I"…he was cut off by Maybeck yelling, "Guys if you don't stop staring at each other we're not going to be headed to California anytime soon!" I blushed and Philby quickly got up and handed me my bag. "Thanks," I smiled, thinking in my head that I wish he was able to finish his last sentence. We all handed our tickets to the lady and walked in one at a time. "Just in time," I heard her say to Finn as he walked in just ahead of the rest of us.

Philby's POV-

Walking onto the plane, all I was thinking about was Willa. **_Why couldn't I of talked faster? Why did Maybeck have to interrupt us? Well we would've missed our flight. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't say anything. Would she reject me? Yeah, probably. But she blushed didn't she? Nah, it was just my imagination._** Pushing these thoughts aside I watched as the rest of my friends sat down. Finn, Amanda and Jess sat together with Amanda in the middle. **_Ha, no surprise there,_** I thought to myself. Then I saw Charlene and Maybeck glare at each other before they both sat down next to each other. **_Wow, I feel bad for whoever sits on the other side of Maybeck. Not going to be a pleasant ride for them, _**I chuckled to myself. I stopped walking for a second realizing who else hadn't sat down yet. If Maybeck and Charlene were together, Finn, Amanda and Jess were together, that means that Willa will be next to me. **_Crap,_** I thought. I really want to tell her at a different time. Man, I hope she doesn't ask what I was going to say. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Then, I realize I am still standing in the same place without moving. "Oops sorry Willa," I apologized. "No worries, I guess we both sit here," Willa replied. She pointed to two seats, one on the outside and one in the middle. "What seat do you want," I asked her. "Doesn't matter to me, I'll just sit in the middle," she answered. Willa sat down in the middle seat and put her bag under the seat in front of her. I looked past our seats to see Maybeck and Charlene already arguing about where they're going to sit in the car to the hotel. I turned my head to see Willa with her eyes closed already asleep. As I turned back to pull out my laptop, the captain went on the loud speaker and announced, "**_Hello everyone. This is your captain speaking. I just want to announce we will be taking off in ten minutes so I will need you turn all electronic devices off please. The flight will be at most 5 hours and 30 minutes. Have a great flight!_** I sighed, and thought to myself, "**_This is going to be the longest flight of my life."_**

Finn's POV-

I looked at the beautiful girl sitting next to me as a million thoughts bounced around in my head. **_I really like her. I hope she likes me. I think she does. Right? Oh crap, she caught me staring at her. Oh wait, she smiled. That's good right? Wait, why is she raising her eyebrow at me. Oh yeah, I'm still staring at her._** I quickly turned around to face the seat in front of me. "Uh, Finn are you okay," she asked me. "What, oh yeah I'm fine," I responded. I saw her nod before I went into deep thought again. **_Should I ask her out? I really want to. Will she reject me? I don't know what I would do if she says no. Will we still be friends? Will we still go for ice cream every Friday? Ugh! Finn stop worrying yourself. When should I ask her? Definitely in California. Maybe somewhere nice, romantic and fun. But not in front of everyone. That will be a disaster waiting to happen. _**With that last thought I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

Charlene's POV-

"Oh my god! Maybeck will you give me my phone back," I yelled. "Hold on, I'm looking at something," he shouted back. "Maybeck there's personal stuff in there! This is like insanely rude! Give it. Didn't you hear the captain saying we need to turn all electronic devices off," I commented. "So what? We're not even flying yet," he argued. I saw Maybeck stop for a second and look straight at me with a face that I've never seen Maybeck use before. Was it jealousy? Concern? Pain? Curiousness? "What is it Maybeck," I found myself saying. "Who are these messages from," he asked with a voice that sounded like it contained a little bit of jealousy. "What messages," I asked trying to look at what he was pointing at. He handed me the phone and I sat there staring at them

**To: Charlene- From: Jake- Hey Charlene! ;) Wanna go out sometime?**

**To: Charlene- From: Kyle- Hey. I'm Kyle. I saw you around school and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?**

**To: Charlene- From: Mike- Hey sweet thing. I've seen you around school and I think it's totally awesome that you're a DHI. Plus, the fact that you're smoking hot. Wanna do something this summer? ;)**

"Who are they," Maybeck asked. "I don't know! I get texts all the time from people like this. I don't even know how they get my number. Don't you see that I never answer them anyway! Why do you even care?" "Umm, no reason," Maybeck responded quietly and then put his head down in his seat. I thought to myself, **_does he actually like me? _**I then heard him say something. "Why don't you respond or go out with them though," Maybeck mumbled. "First of all they are probably complete jerks and won't actually take consideration of my personality. Second I want someone that will really care about me. Third, why am I telling you this," I blurted out. "Well you're definitely right about the first thing and I do think you deserve someone who really cares about you," Maybeck said a little too nicely. I heard Maybeck whisper to himself, "What the hell. Did I really just say that?" "Thanks Maybeck," I said to him. **_Wait, did I really just thank Maybeck? Do I actually like him? Was he really jealous? Eh, I think I just need some sleep._**

** So, did you guys like it? I was trying to get some of the lovey-dovey stuff put in the beginning so maybe they will start... wait, i'm not going to give anything away. Well, if anyone has any ideas on what to put in the story or any cute scenes that will be fun please review! or message me. Oh, i would like to thank my first reviewer for giving me the wonderful idea of making philby and willa bump heads! Thanks! Review and tell if you liked it and you can give me some ideas of what to happen next. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here we go. I just finished chapter 3! Yay wow. Three in one day. This will be the last one today. Sorry. :( however, the adventure will start soon. They're still in the airport. Wow it will be a loooong story. Yay! :D Enjoy. **

Chapter 3-

Finn's POV-

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the lighting of the plane. I saw Jess looking out the window watching the view. "Jess, what time is it," I asked her. "Um, 1:00 in Florida, 10:00 in California, I think we only have like…," Jess stopped talking and started to snicker. I suddenly felt wide-awake and got completely confused at her sudden burst of laughter. Jess looked up at me and then at my shoulder. Oddly, I did feel some weight on it. I looked down to see what Jess was laughing at and I saw that Amanda was resting her head on my shoulder while completely asleep. I smiled to myself and looked up to see Jess taking out her camera to take a picture. "JESS," I whispered supposedly loud enough that Amanda heard and slowly opened her eyes. "What it's a moment to remember, especially for Amanda," Jess laughed. "Wait what do you mean especially for Aman…., " I was cut off by Amanda yawning and then asking," Where am I?' "On the plane Amanda," I answered. "Oh yeah I remember falling asleep," she replied. After Amanda said that, she noticed her head was resting on my shoulder, she immediately shot up in her seat, blushed and quickly closed her eyes to avoid any awkward conversations. I quietly whispered to Jess, "didn't get your picture did you Jess?" I smiled relieved. "Yes id did," I heard her say. "Wait, what! How," I responded abruptly. "Uh while you guys were sleeping duh," she sarcastically answered. "But whey were you acting like you just noticed that she was resting her on my shoulder," I asked. "I thought it would be funny to watch you too get embarrassed," she said with a smirk. **_Great, just great,_** I thought to myself.

Charlene's POV-

"Are we there yet," I heard Maybeck groan through the sound of the music in my headphones. I took the ear buds out of my ear and replied," Oh stop your whining. You're acting like a 6 year old." "It's not my fault that this flight takes like 5 hours and I'm cramped in this seat the whole time," Maybeck retorted. "Whatever, our plane lands in about 5 minutes so soon enough you can get out of that seat," I responded. I then heard the slight static noise of the speakers coming on and listened to the announcement. **Hello again everyone. This is your captain here. We are starting our descent so will you please turn off all electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts. The time right now is exactly 10:15 in the morning. The weather looks great outside and I hope you all had a wonderful flight. **"What," I heard Maybeck say confused. "What's wrong Maybeck," I asked not in the mood. "Why is it only 10:15 we left at around 8, it should be around 1," he said. I gave him a look like are you serious. "Maydork, the time zones are different from Florida. It's 3 hours earlier in California genius," I said to him while rolling my eyes. "Oh right, I knew that," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes again before looking out the window to see were only a foot off the ground.

Finn's POV-

As the plane landed and came to a stop I stood up and grabbed my jacket from under the seat. I looked around to see everyone but Willa and Philby grabbing their stuff from under the seats. I shrugged it off thinking they were probably just talking when I heard Maybeck burst into laughter. I turned around to see what all the commotion was about to see Maybeck with his phone taking multiple pictures of something in the row of seats behind him. "What are you taking pictures of," I asked. "Just come over here and look for yourself," Maybeck said. I walked over to Maybeck and looked down to see Philby and Willa sleeping with Willa resting her head on Philby's shoulder. "Huh, I guess I'm not the only one," accidently saying out loud thinking it was only a thought. Maybeck just stared at me like I just went insane. "What are you talking about Whitman," he asked while smirking. "Uh..um…oh..nothing. Not important. Back to Philby and Willa," I quickly responded. Maybeck gave me a look saying I'll get it out of you sooner or later. I then heard three people's footsteps walk up behind. I heard two,"Awwwwww,"s and one burst of laughter. I figured the two Awws' came from Amanda and Charlene and the laughter came from Jess. "They look just like you and Amanda did," Jess said to me. "Wait, what," Maybeck said with an amused look on his face. I face palmed. "Here I'll show you," Jess said to Maybeck. I heard Amanda yell,"JESS!" Maybeck looked at the picture on Jess's phone and started laughing. "Look like we have two pairs of love birds on this trip, "Maybeck announced. I noticed Amanda blush and then slap Jess on the arm. "Anyway, I said who wants to volunteer to wake them up," I asked to the whole group. "Oooooh, Me, "Maybeck volunteered enthusiastically. **_This ought to be good, _**I thought to myself. "YO! PHILBY! WILLA! CAN YOU STOP LEANING ON EACHOTHER SO WE CAN GET OFF THIS PLANE," Maybeck yelled. Philby and Willa's eyes opened immediately and noticed that they were resting their heads on each other and immediately separated. Willa blushed and grabbed her bag from under her seat. Philby quickly tried to change the subject, but didn't have to because the flight attendant said," Excuse me it's time for you guys to get off the plane now." I heard Philby sigh with relief and we all started walking out of the plane into the California airport.

Jess's POV-

"Oh my god! I have to pee so badly! Where are the freakin' bathrooms," I asked. "I think there over there," Finn said as he pointed towards the signs. I quickly grabbed Amanda's hand and ran towards the bathroom with Charlene following close behind. I walked out of the bathroom stall to find Charlene fixing her makeup in the mirror. "Having fun there," I asked her. "Uh, yeah! I got new makeup before we left and I wanted to try it on," she answered. "Why not try it on at the hotel," I asked. "Didn't want to wait any longer," she replied. I nodded and turned to Amanda while washing my hands. She was leaning against the wall waiting for us to finish. "You don't have to go," I asked her. "Nope, I was asleep the whole time so I didn't have anything to drink," she said. "Yeah, sleeping on Finn's shoulder," I smirked. "I already told you I didn't know! I must have just leaned that way in my sleep," she argued. "Alright, alright, calm down," I replied.

Willa's POV-

I sat on the edge of the bench near the bathrooms and pulled out my Hunger Games book again. I started to read when I felt the bench move a little. Thinking it was just some stranger I stayed focused on my book. I flipped the page and started to hear giggles coming from somewhere around me. I looked up to see Jess, Charlene, Amanda, Finn and Maybeck with smiles on their faces. I shut my book and put on a confused face. Then, I noticed Philby wasn't with them. I faced my friends and asked, "Where's Philby?" They just stood there staring at me. Jess finally spoke up and said," Looks like they have the same qualities. They like the same books and when they're reading they really get sucked into the story." This comment got laughter from everyone else. I saw them staring at something next to me so I turned my head in the direction they were staring. My face turned red when I saw Philby sitting on the other side of the bench near the boys' bathroom entrance reading Catching Fire. I then understood what Jess had just said. I shoved my book in my bag and just sat there shocked. "Aww, Willa there's no need to be embarrassed, it's Philby who should be the embarrassed one," Charlene said while taking my hand and helping me up. I felt bad for Philby though. Once they snapped him out of his trance he's going to be completely embarrassed. I heard Maybeck yell," Philby! Looks like you have the same taste as your girlfriend over here!" "I'm not his girlfriend," I yelled. With that, everyone looked at me before my face turned beet red and I ran off towards the luggage claim area. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Charlene and Amanda chasing after me. I stopped at the area where our luggage is supposed to be and turned to look at them. "Willa, you're okay right," Charlene asked. I nodded. "Good, its okay. We were just messing with Philby, not you. Okay sweetie," Amanda said. I nodded again. They both gave me a hug and I looked up to see Jess, Philby, Maybeck and Finn walking towards us. We all waited patiently, well except for Maybeck, for our luggage to show up. When it finally did we walked outside into the nice California air and waited for our limo to arrive.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! :) Review. :) Any ideas for what to write about what will happen in the limo and when they get to the hotel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been sooo long! I was really busy with schoolwork and tests and ugh! Well, next week I have testing so I won't have any homework, which means more time for me to write stories! Yay! :D** **Well, anyway! Who's ready for Chapter 4! I know I am! :)**

Chapter 4-

Willa's POV-

I turned my head to the left towards the area in which Maybeck was pointing. A huge, shiny black limo pulled up in front of us. I heard Charlene squeal and Amanda gasp as the driver opened the door for us to go in. Finn hopped in first and sat down near the front next to what looked like a mini bar with all different drink and food options. Amanda hurried in next and took a seat next to Finn which won a blush from both of them. Next to climb in was Charlene. She sat down on the opposite side of Finn and Amanda and started to fiddle with the touch screen music player which looked like it contained over a million songs. Jess climbed in next and sat next to Charlene. Philby then sat down next to Finn. When I was about to hop in I noticed there were only two spots left. One next to Philby and one next to Amanda. Not wanting to make this day anymore awkward then it already is I decided that I would sit next to Amanda. I turned around to the sound of a groan to see Maybeck waiting impatiently to climb in the limo. I rolled my eyes but when I was about to sit down I was pushed forward and fell right into someone's lap. I looked up as I rubbed my head to see Philby's face bright red. Only then did I realize to the sound of soft chuckling and a hard slap that I was on top of Philby. I quickly separated from him to realize that Maybeck sat down next to Amanda. I unwillingly had to take a seat next to Philby. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them to see Maybeck smirking at Philby. Then I realized that he was the one that pushed me into him and the sound of slapping was most likely Amanda hitting Maybeck. I glared at Maybeck who just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled me eyes and leaned my head back against the seat.

Charlene's POV-

"Oh my god, we are totally putting this song on," I said to Jess. "What song is it," Jess asked. "Kiss You, by One Direction," I whispered not wanting the boys to hear. "Oh definitely we have to get Amanda and Willa to sing it too though. You know how much the boys hate One Direction and I can;t wait to see their faces if we're all singing it at the top of our lungs. You know all the lyrics right," Jess replied. "Of course I do, this is going to be good," I replied with a smile. "Amanda loves this song so she definitely will start singing," Jess said. "Willa does to so she will most likely start singing along also," I exclaimed. "Great! Wait, oh my gosh Charlie look at this. There's a button that says Rainbow Flashing Lights," Jess hinted. I smiled and said," Lets do this!" Jess pressed the button and brightly colored flashing lights lit up the entire limo. Everyone looked up at Jess and I and we started to giggle. I pressed the play button on the stereo and the music to the song Kiss You started to play. "NO WAY I love this song," Amanda squealed. Jess smiled as Amanda scooted her way towards us and squeezed into the seat with Jess. Willa's eyes widened and said," Oh my gosh. This is like my favorite song!" Willa then scooted over next to me and smiled. I smiled back as the lyrics to the song started blasting and the four of us all started to sing.

"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there!" I watched as Finn, Maybeck and Philby watched in disbelief at all four of us singing at the top of our lungs. Maybeck looked completely in shock, Finn looked like he had no words to respond to this and Philby was just staring at us, but mostly Willa, while we sang.

"And if yooooouuuuuu  
You want me toooooo  
Lets make a moooooooooove, yeah."

I saw this catch Finn and Philby off guard as they watched these words come out of Amanda and Willa's mouths.

"So tell me girl if every time we  
Tooouch  
You get this kinda ruuuush."

I then saw all three of them look down at their hands, blush and then look right back up at us. _I wonder what that was about?_

"Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you," we sang at the top of our lungs. I saw Amanda look towards Finn for a couple seconds but turned immediately back towards us as she noticed that he saw her staring. We kept on singing as Jess turned up the volume and the music blasted louder.

"Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

And if yoooouuuuu  
You want me tooooooo  
Lets make a moooooove, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we  
Tooouch  
You get this kinda ruuuush...," we were cut off as I saw Maybeck reach his arm over to the music player and pressed the stop button. _Huh, I guess he got pulled out of his trance, _I thought to myself. "HEY," Jess, Amanda, Willa and I all yelled simultaneously. "What, I hate One Direction," Maybeck responded. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to go and...," I stopped talking as I noticed Finn and Philby looking at all of us as if we were still singing. "Uh, Finn," I heard Amanda say to him while he was completely staring at her not moving. I moved over near Finn and Philby and shook them both. Finn was the first to react and said," Huh, what?" He moved his gaze away from Amanda with a look of shock on his face. "Finn, are you ok," Amanda asked him. "Oh.. yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," he responded and turned away quickly trying to hide his blush in which I saw. Philby looked up at all four of us and said,"I didn't know you guys could sing like that. He looked at all of us but I knew it was actually meant towards Willa. Jess responded," Hey, we like to have fun!" Willa, Amanda and I nodded. Philby nodded back and turned around to talk to Finn. Maybeck laughed and said to Philby and Finn," Oh come on guys! You both were totally drooling over them!" He motioned towards Amanda and Willa. "Oh like we were the only ones. You were out of it too and totally staring at Charlie most of the time before you turned off the song, Finn commented. I saw Willa and Amanda's faces turn red and I then noticed that I also had a blush spreading across my cheeks. Jess then yelled out," They're sitting right here you know," at Maybeck, Finn and Philby. Finn and Philby's faces went red realizing what they had just admitted and Maybeck just completely ignored Finn's response.

I cupped my hands against the window to look outside and see a humungous, gorgeous hotel towering over us. I squeal as the limo comes to a complete stop. I turn around and announce," We're here!" "Finally," Maybeck said. I grab my bag from the seat and hop out quickly as the driver opens the door. I take in my surroundings and I feel my jaw drop. I look straight ahead to see a beautiful staircase leading up to the lobby, bellman dressed in the nicest uniforms and guests that are dressed in designer clothing. I snap out of my trance as I feel my arms being linked with two other arms. I turn to my right to see Willa and my left to see Amanda who is also linking arms with Jess. We all smile at each other and let out the loudest squeal while dashing towards the staircase still linking arms. I hear the boys say "Girls" in unison as we sprint up the staircase. We enter the lobby and gasp. Huge chandeliers hanging above us, a sparkling polished floor below us, and paradise all around us. We stop linking arms and start standing in a circle talking about what we're going to do first. "What we are going to do first is check in so we can go into our rooms and unpack," Philby says. "Yeah, I'll go check us in," Finn declared. We all nodded and waited for Finn to come back with the room keys.

Finn's POV-

I walked up to the front desk and told the lady my name and all the information. She nodded and handed me the room keys. I thanked her and walked back over to the group."Alright guys, I have the room keys. We have two sweets next to each other. The boys in one the girls in the other," I announced. They all nodded and I handed out the room keys. We all walked in to the elevator and I pressed the button 18. The elevator doors opened and we made our way to our rooms. I unlocked Maybeck, Philby and I's door and walked inside. I gasped at how big the room was. There was a mini kitchen, and three huge beds. There was a living room area with a huge TV, couch and separate chairs. There were also two huge bathrooms, and something I couldn't believe. I opened up a cabinet by the TV to find thousands of different video games with all the different type of consoles. "Guys, look at this," I said while motioning for Philby and Maybeck to come over. "No way," Philby and Maybeck said in unison. I nodded and closed the cabinet and then set my suitcase down near the bed I was going to use. I grabbed a complementary bottle of water out of the fridge and turned on the TV. I sat on the couch for awhile and turned back to see that Philby and Maybeck already unpacked. Maybeck said,"Wanna go check out the girls' room?" "Sure," I replied. "Sounds like a plan,"Philby said. We walked out of our room and I knocked on the girls' door. Jess swung open the door. "Come in,"she invited. We walked inside and looked around. "Wait! Why is there room bigger than ours," Maybeck asked complaining. "Uh, maybe because there's four of us and three of you," Charlene answered walking up to us. "Where's Amanda," I asked with a little too much concern in my voice. "And Willa?" Philby added. Jess rolled her eyes and said," They changed into their bathing suits and went down to check out the pools fifteen minutes ago." "Oh," Philby and I both said at the same time. "Finn, you and Philby could go change and meet them down there. We are going to head down soon too, Charlie and I still have to finish unpacking. Oh, and Maybeck we thought you would like to see something," Jess exclaimed. "Alright I guess Philby and I can go meet them down there," I said. Philby nodded and we walked back to our rooms to change.

Maybeck's POV **(kind of a filler)**-

"What did you want to show me," I asked to Jess and Charlene. I followed them to a door in their room. Jess opened it up to reveal a small movie theater with a giant TV screen. "What! Not fair," I yelled, "Why do you guys get all the cool stuff?" "That's not all," Jess said. She walked up near the side of the room and pressed a red button on the wall. A panel opened to reveal fresh popcorn, all different types of candy and soda dispensers. "What, Nope! You're letting me come in here anytime I want," I demanded. "Mm hmm we'll see about that," Jess responded. "Did you seriously just want me to see this to make me jealous," I asked. "Yep," Jess and Charlene said in unison. I glared at them and they started to burst out laughing.

Finn's POV-

Philby and I quickly changed into our swim shorts and threw on a t-shirt. I put my room key in my pocket and walked out of the room with Philby. We got downstairs and made our way to the back of the hotel. We stepped outside and gasped at the scenery. There were so many different pools and activities. I looked around and examined all the different pools. I saw a big family one, an adult only pool, a kids pool, a wave pool and so many more. I couldn't believe my eyes. "This is amazing," I heard Philby say next to me. "I know," I responded. "Let's go try to find Amanda and Willa," I said. Philby nodded and we walked towards paradise. We looked around to only see kids playing, adults talking and a million other people relaxing enjoying the weather. "This place is huge, how are we going to spot them with all these people everywhere," I said. "I think I see them," Philby answered. I turned my head toward the direction Philby was looking. I then spotted them both sitting on lounge chairs wearing only short-shorts, a bikini top and sunglasses perched on top of their heads. I turned back to see Philby staring at Willa and sooner than I expected I also found my self staring at Amanda. We both snapped out of our gaze and started making our way over to Amanda and Willa. I stopped dead in my tracks and I saw Philby do the same as two boys that looked around the same age as us walked up to Amanda and Willa. I watched as they both looked up from their conversation and started talking to the two boys. I felt a pang of jealousy and slight anger run through my body. I noticed Philby felt the same because his hands started to clench into fists. We then saw both of them get up and start to follow the boys. Philby and I looked at each other knowing what we both were thinking. I yelled," Amanda, wait up!" "Willa," Philby yelled at the same time. We sprinted to catch up with them and smiled when they both turned around and waved. "Hey," Philby and I said simultaneously once we caught up with them. "Hi," they both answered. "We came down to check out the pools, aren't they amazing," Amanda asked. I nodded. Philby then asked," So where you guys headed?" Willa replied," Oh, we were going to play ping pong. This is Kyle and this is Justin. They asked us if we wanted to play." "Oh ok cool, sounds like fun," Philby responded. Willa nodded. "So, I guess Philby and I will go back to the pool area. See you guys later," I said regretting it. "Wait, Finn, you can come with us!", Amanda quickly blurted out. Willa then said," Yeah, it will be fun come on Philbs." Philby and I both nodded. Kyle and Justin looked at each other and Kyle said looking directly at Philby and me," Do you know what? You four go ahead. We don't want to get in your way or anything. Have fun." "What was that about," Willa asked. I shrugged,"Who knows?" Although I knew exactly what they meant and in my head I was glad Philby and I were left alone with Amanda and Willa. We kept on walking towards the ping pong tables when I heard some little kids talking to one another saying that they were going to go to the huge water park on the other side of the hotel. I hoped it was true because I then said," Guys, I know something we could do a lot more fun than ping pong." They looked at me curiously and I said," I heard there's a huge water park on the other side of the hotel. Wanna go check it out?" "Of course. That would be so much fun," Amanda replied. Willa nodded and responded," Yeah that would be great." Philby then said," Yeah, lets go." We walked all the way to the other side of the hotel. My jaw dropped as it came into view. The water slides were huge and looked insanely fun. I turned to look at Philby, Willa and Amanda who also were staring in amazement. Amanda was the first to speak up by saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" We all laughed as we ran inside looking like five year olds. I looked around and saw a slide with a raft that could hold four people. The slide looked huge. I noticed that part of the slide you actually go through a huge funnel like you're being flushed down a toilet. "Let's go on this one," I said. They all nodded and we we made our way into the line. We arrived at the top and sat down in the raft. I turned and looked at Amanda with the huge smile on her face and inside I was wishing that I would just ask her out already. Our raft started moving and we were going down the huge water slide. We were all laughing hysterically and I glanced at Amanda and smiled when I felt her grab my hand. I squeezed it as we started to head faster down the slide.

Willa's POV-

We were twirling around and water was splashing everywhere. I was laughing and smiling having the time of my life. I turned to my left and saw Philby smiling at me. "Having fun," he whispered for only me to hear. I nodded and smiled back. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. I then realized that I actually was holding his hand and a blush spread across my face. I looked down at my hand noticing that Philby didn't pull away but gladly accepted it and laced his fingers through my hand. I thought to myself, _Is this really happening? Am I actually holding hands with Philby? Can it be? Does he like me back? I can't believe it. Man, I wish he would ask me out. _I looked up at Amanda and saw she was holding hands with Finn. I smiled at the fact that no one here would make fun of each other for holding hands. I felt the raft spin and looked around to see we were in the funnel. Amanda and I started screaming and laughing like maniacs. Philby and Finn were laughing along and it felt like one of the greatest moments ever. _I wonder if this is actually how amazing our vacation is going to go. Will we actually get a break from the Overtakers. Eh, I doubt it. Will, stop thinking about that! Enjoy this moment right now, _I thought to myself. The raft turned one more time and I lost my balance sitting up. I leaned and bumped into Philby with my head landing on his shoulder. I started to separate suddenly embarrassed but I was pulled back. He looked down at me and whispered," I like it better like this." I nodded and was surprised at how Philby responded but a smile spread across my face while resting my head on Philby's shoulder. I looked at Amanda who smiled at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and then motioned at Finn and then back at Amanda. She knew what I meant by this but before she knew it Finn pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and I nodded at her. I figured Philby motioned the same thing to Finn considering he put his arm around Amanda right before she was about to move closer. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes enjoying the rest of the ride when I a huge splash of water drenched us. I opened my eyes and noticed the slide ended and we landed into an ending pool. We all laughed now drenched. I then heard chuckling and awwwww's coming from behind us. I turned my head to see Maybeck, Charlene and Jess standing by the edge of the pool waiting for us. I realized that I still had my head on Philby's shoulder and was still holding his hand. I also saw that Finn still had his arm around Amanda. We all immediately separated and hopped out of the raft. Maybeck smirked at the four of us when we stepped out of the pool and walked over to them. Jess and Charlene went up to me and Amanda. "So, you guys decided to go to the water park without us," Jess said. "Oh be quiet Jess, they were enjoying spending time with Finn and Philby," Charlene said. "Yeah, their HUGE crushes who haven't had the guts to ask them out yet," Jess said. "They will eventually," Charlene replied. "Whatever," Jess said. "Umm, guys could we talk about something else or go do something else," I said hoping that the boys didn't hear Charlene and Jess's conversation. Amanda nodded," Yeah lets all go on more slides. Jess yelled out," Lets go guys. Finn, Maybeck and Philby we are going on the challenger slides. I am totally going to win." "No way, I am," Maybeck announced. "As if," Jess replied. With that, we all raced towards the slides and hopped in line.

**Hey guys! I knoe there isn't really any adventure or suspense yet but I'm getting to it. I'm trying to start off things with Finn and Amanda and Willa and Philby first. So, I need to add the parts in which they actually get asked out. Any ideas of how Finn and Philby are going to do it? Review and give me ideas. Will they really have a peaceful vacation or is something bad going to happen? Hope you liked it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Charlene's POV-

I picked up a bright, neon, hot pink towel and wrapped it around myself. I dried myself off as Amanda, Willa, and Jess did the same. I threw my towel into the used towel bucket provided by the hotel and sat on the lounge chair next to Willa.

"That was so much fun!" Amanda said while smiling.

"Yeah and the best part was totally crushing Maybeck on the challenger slides!" Jess said.

"You just got lucky," Maybeck retorted while walking up to us.

"Say what you want," Jess smirked. I looked over my shoulder to see Finn and Philby making their way over to us. Finn then pulled his phone out of his pocket, looked at it and then stopped walking. He looked up at Philby who just noticed him stop.

"What is it?" I heard Philby ask.

"I think I got a text from Wayne," Finn whispered loud enough for me to hear. With the mention of Wayne I hopped up from the chair and sprinted over to them.

"Wayne?" I asked as I approached them. Finn and Philby both looked at me like how could I possibly of heard that.

Finn spoke up and said,"Yeah, I think so because it says new message from W."

"Well, what are you waiting for, open it. We haven't spoken to Wayne since he said we were getting a free summer trip to LA, which was around three weeks ago," Philby said.

"Alright, alright," Finn said while pressing the button to open the text. I looked down at Finn's phone to see what the message said.

**Good afternoon Finn. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. However, as you know this trip did not come free. Tonight there is going to be a big party at the beach in the back of the hotel celebrating it's 25th anniversary from the day it opened. You, Philby, Maybeck, Charlene and Willa have to attend. You will all have VIP entry and so will Amanda and Jess. You five however will have to take pictures and sign autographs for an hour with the guests. It starts at 8. Enjoy yourselves,**

**W**

"A party! VIP entry! Yes!" I squealed.

"You did read the part where we have to take photos and sign autographs for an hour, right?" Finn asked.

"Eh, it's only an hour. Then, we can have some fun. Plus, it's on the beach!" I replied.

"I guess you're right," Finn said. I turned around to the sound of footsteps coming towards us. I noticed it was Amanda, Willa, Jess and Maybeck so I quickly ran over to them.

"Guess what?" I asked excited.

"What?" Willa said.

"We all got VIP entry to a party on the beach behind the hotel for tonight!" I answered.

"No way!" Jess and Amanda said in unison.

I nodded, "but Finn, Philby, Maybeck, Willa and I have to sign autographs and take pictures for an hour with guests. But, it's only an hour and then we can all have some fun!"

"Sounds great!" Amanda said.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked.

Maybeck took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "6:30," he said.

"What! We only have an hour and a half to get ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but I think that's plenty of time. We should start heading back to our rooms now," Willa said.

We all agreed and walked back over to Finn and Philby.

"We're going up to our rooms to get ready." I said to Finn and Philby.

"Alright, lets go." Philby answered. We grabbed our stuff off the chairs and started walking towards the hotel doors.

"What are you going to wear?" Amanda asked me.

"I have no idea yet but the three of you are going to help me choose." I said smiling. We walked into the elevator, pressed the button for our floor and waited to get off. The elevator doors slid open and we all got off. I sprinted to our door, slid the room key in and ran inside towards my clothes.

"Woah, calm down Charlie." Jess laughed.

"Sorry, I just love parties!"I squealed. Amanda, Jess and Willa walked inside shutting the door behind them. Willa walked over to me and looked down at my clothes.

"How much stuff did you bring?" Willa asked with wide eyes.

"Everything," I laughed.

"Ooh, that is gorgeous." Willa says pointing to a purple dress with flowing, silky fabric coming down from the waist. Amanda and Jess walk over an gasp.

"Charlie, that's beautiful.' Amanda smiles.

"You have to wear that." Jess says. I look down at the dress and smile.

"I will but I want to help you guys choose now."I say walking over to Willa's stuff. I search through her clothes when I come across a short royal blue strapless dress. I stare at it in awe.

"Wills, when did you get this? It's amazing!" I say.

"A while ago. I never wore it yet though. I'm not really a fan of dresses." Willa replies.

"Well, you have to wear this one. You will look stunning." I say. Willa nods and we both walk over to Amanda and Jess.

"This one?" Jess asks Amanda holding up a short, black,layered, rhinestone embroidered waistline dress.

"Yes! That one is perfect for you!" Amanda exclaims.

"I agree. So, now we have to pick out the perfect dress for you Mandy." I say. I search through her stuff with Willa when I come across something. Willa and I look at each other and smile. I lift up a beautiful short, turquoise, strapless, layered dress.

"Amanda, this is perfect." I say. Amanda looks at the dress and smiles.

"I guess that's the one then." she says. There were two bathrooms so Willa took the first one and I took the other. Jess and Amanda waited for us to be done. I finished my shower and slipped into my dress. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I walked out of the bathroom with my hair up in a towel.

"Go ahead Mandy." I said to her. Amanda thanked me and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk with all my makeup and hair supplies. I looked in the mirror and took my hair out of the towel. I picked up my hot pink brush and gently pulled it through my blonde hair. I used my hair blower to dry it before I curled it. I turned around when I heard the sound of a door opening. Willa walked out of the bathroom with her dress on.

"Wills, you look amazing in that!" I said.

"Thanks," she smiled and then sat down on the edge of the bed searching her bag for a brush. Jess walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I started curl the bottom of my hair not wanting to end up with my usual cheerleader curls. When I finished my hair dropped down to my shoulders in neat blonde locks. I smiled and turned to Willa.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Beautiful Charlie." she smiled.

"Thanks, can I please do your hair Wills?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." Willa replied. I grinned and sat down on the bed behind Willa. I started to brush her hair gently not wanting to hurt her. I put the brush down and walked over to my hair stuff. I picked up a tiny rubber band and a sparkly hair clip. I walked back over to Willa and took a strand of her hair from the front. I braided it and lifted it up making it sideways putting it against the side of her head. I attached it with the pretty clip and looked at her. I smiled.

"Perfect." I said.

"Can i see?" Willa asked.

"Of course." I said bringing over a tiny mirror. Willa looked in the mirror and grinned.

"Not too much, not too little. Perfect for me." She said.

"I knew you would love it." I said giving Willa hug. Amanda walked out of the bathroom in her dress.

"Mandy, you look incredible!" Willa said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I answered smiling.

"Thank you." Amanda said and she walked over to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Now for makeup," I said turning to Willa.

"Oh no." Willa said.

"Dont worry, I'm only going to use a little." I assured. I walked over to all my makeup and grabbed the right makeup to match Willa's outfit and skin tone. I walked back over to her.

"Close your eyes Wills." I said. Willa nodded and closed her eyes. I applied light eyeshadow to her, mascara, and a tiny bit of eyeliner. I added clear lipgloss to make her lips shine. To finish I added a tiny bit of blush and set all my makeup down. I held up the mirror again to her face.

"What do you think?" I asked. Willa gasped.

"Thanks Charlie." she smiled.

"Anytime Wills." I walked over and applied the right makeup for me. I watched as Amanda straightened her hair and added the perfect amount of makeup for her. Amanda turned to me and asked,"Does this look okay, Char?"

"Perfect Manda," I responded. Amanda grinned.

"Thanks." she said. I turned my head as Jess walked out of the bathroom with her dress on, and her hair and makeup already done. Amanda turned to look at Jess.

"You look amazing!" Amanda said to Jess.

"Thanks." Jess said. I put on my shoes on and Amanda, Jess and Willa did the same.

"What time is it?" Willa asked. I grabbed my phone off the table and checked the time.

"7:45!" I gasped.

"What! We only have fifteen minutes to get all the way down to the beach and we're still here." Jess said.

"Come on we have to go." Amanda said.

Finn's POV-

We walk outside of our hotel room and wait by the door.

"What's taking the girls so long?" Maybeck asked.

"They're girls. They take awhile to get ready." Philby answers.

"Whatever, we're going to be late if they don't come out now." Maybeck said.

"They're probably almost done." I say. I look over my shoulder to the sound of a door open. Maybeck and Philby do the same. Jess walks out in her dress and sees us. She walks over to us. Even though none of us have a thing for Jess we find ourselves staring at her.

"Okay, stop staring at me right now. You three are pretty lucky. They look amazing." Jess says. I hear footsteps coming towards us and I look up away from Jess. I see Willa walking towards us and I turn to look at Philby. Philby's mouth is hanging open and he looks like he's about to collapse on the ground. Willa notices Philby and a blush spreads across her cheeks. I nudge Philby in the arm and he snaps out of his gaze, pulls himself together, and walks over to talk to Willa.

"Where's Amanda and Charlene?" I ask Jess.

"They're coming, they probably are adding final touches to themselves." Jess laughs "Hold on I'll see if they're ready." Jess walks to the door, opens it, but doesn't walk inside.

"What's taking you two so long?" I hear Jess yell as she in the doorway of their room.

"I'm helping Charlie look for her lipgloss!" I hear Amanda yell. I start to quietly chuckle.

"Found it! We're coming." Charlie yells back to Jess. Jess nods and walks back over to us. I look up as Amanda and Charlene walk out of the room. I feel my knees start to give in as I watch Amanda walk up to us.

"Hey." Amanda smiles.

"H-H-Hey..." I say staring at her. Amanda notices me and blushes. She then turns and walks over to Jess. I turn to Maybeck whose eyes are glued on Charlie as she is talking to Willa. I nudge Maybeck to try to get him out of his gaze.

"Waaa, huh? Oh..nothing. I was just...uhh, nevermind." Maybeck says. The girls head for the elevator and we follow behind them. We all walk into the elevator and I press the lobby button. The elevator descends and we walk into the lobby as the elevator opens. Quickly running out of the hotel, we head towards the beach.


End file.
